


Bouncing

by 1prittypony1



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rabbit and Tigger do you-know-what together. wink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouncing

Bouncing

"Um Christopher Robin" I asked him one day.

"Yes, Rabbit."

"Um..Uh..." How was going to ask this. Maybe I shouldn't. I wouldn't know if I don't.

"What's wrong?" He sounded concerned as I was nervously rubbed my fingers together.

"What happens when two stuffed animals have sex."

"The same thing when humans do I suppose. I don't really know."

"Oh. OK."

"Are you worried about it?"

"I little. I mean, I've never done it before. I'm just afraid that I might do something wrong."

"Oh don't worry Rabbit, you'll both love it."

"Well what happens when we reach the highest point of it?"

"I don't know but you'll feel good afterwards."

"Thanks Christopher Robin."

"No problem Rabbit, I was happy to help."

"Tigger" I called when i came through the door, hoping that he hadn't messed up my house again, but what I found was that the entire house was clean. Actually clean.

Tigger walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey Ra Ra."

"You cleaned the house all by yourself?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I know how you always hate me messing up your garden and I wanted to do something nice for you."

"You did a great job." And after some silence I said "So... um. You ready?

"Yeah" Tigger said excitedly.

"I think the first thing you do is you lay on the bed" I said as I instructed Tigger on what to do.

"Then what?"

"Well then I sit on you like when you bounce me." I sat on his stomach and for once he was the one on his back and I was the one on top. I thought it was good to tun the tables. "Now I kiss you."

"That's one of what Tiggers do best."

"I know." And then before he could say anything else I claimed his mouth with mine. (Christopher Robin explained to me french kissing and I tried it with Tigger. He seemed to like it.) After a while I seemed to be getting tired of french kissing Tigger so I moved to something else. I thought about some other part of him. His ears. So I went up to one, licked it and then blew on it. He purred which was something he did a lot lately. So I did it again. And I did the same to his other ear. Then I moved to kissing his neck to his stomach. He squirmed a bit but I found out after that he was ticklish. Then I finally got to the part that I wondered about the most.

"Tigger could you spread your legs out please." He did and it looked the same as always. Nothing but stitches. No special part that Christopher Robin talked about. So I tried something. I licked in between his legs. I tried not get hit as he almost bucked my face.

"Tigger!"

"Sorry Ra Ra but it feels so good."

"But I can't do it to you if I have to keep worrying about my own safety. Now keep still"

"I'll try."

So I did it again and Tigger purred/moaned. I don't know how he can do that but it still is the most strangest sound I've ever heard. I didn't get hit in the face at least as he tried to control his body as much as possible. So I started a rhythm, I guess. My tongue when faster and faster until he collapsed on the bed. Nothing came out. Nothing. I thought that maybe stuffing would come out somewhere but there was nothing. And then I felt something. It was between my legs but I couldn't see it. It was throbbing and it hurt.

"Um...Tigger could you bounce me now."

"Sure. Bouncing Rabbits is what Tiggers do best."

"I'll have to take your word for it for now."

So he did the same thing I did and boy did it feel good. I spread my legs just as he had done and when he licked in between my legs I had to stop myself from bucking into him. I did gasp a little bit and I guess Tigger thought that he did something wrong, because he looked at me with concern.

"I'm all right Tigger. It dose feel really good. Do it again please Tigger." I hated to beg but I wanted it so much.

I started to have this building sensation right were Tigger was. And he went faster and faster and the pressure kept building until I released whatever it was and I sank into the bed exhausted.

"So how'd I do?" he asked me

"Bouncing is what Tiggers do best."

"And Rabbit's too."

"And Rabbit's too." I agreed as we both feel asleep.


End file.
